


A Deal With a Dragon

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Interspecies Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: As a knight, it is your duty to protect the weak. The mission was simple: slay the dragon terrorizing a village. You’re outmatched, but fortune takes pity: your fighting skill impresses the beast. He agrees to leave the village be… For a price.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 159





	A Deal With a Dragon

A dragon resides in the abandoned castle on the mountain.

The creature terrorizes the nearby village; stealing valuables, eating livestock, kidnapping villagers. The peasants always come back, but they refuse to speak of their experiences.

The reward for slaying the dragon was enticing: two thousand gold. More than enough for your family to live a comfortable life. But as you traverse the mountainside, dragging your feet through puddles and mud, dread clouds your mind. You’re not an experienced knight—your chances of killing it are slim.

Thunder and rain echo through the foyer as you step inside the castle. The doors have long since fallen off the hinges and rotted away.

Torches line the stone walls, their glow fighting off the dark gloom. The flames crackle as your shadow dances, your only companion as you roam the halls. Claw marks mar the floors.

As you wander the castle, you pass through giant rooms and empty hallways. What was once a beloved home is now a husk of its former glory, the lair of a monster.

Your search brings you to a stairwell. The steps wind down, down, down into the belly of the castle. Though the stairs coil like an endless snake, your feet find the ground. You stand before the maw of the vault.

On a pile of treasure sits the dragon, silver scales shining under torchlight. Imposing horns curl on top of his head, sticking out like thorns on a rose stem. Golden eyes open, appraising you as you approach. The foe snarls, showing a row of dangerous fangs. He stands, towering over you.

“Die, foul beast!”

You withdraw your blade from its sheath and brandish the weapon. The display has the opposite effect; the dragon bursts into derisive laughter.

“You wish to slay me?”

He blows a pillar of fire, but your shield blocks the attack.

The dragon dodges your blade as you strike. He swerves around and smacks you with his tail, sending you flying across the room. Your entire body aches as you lie on the cold, hard metal, the beast’s cackling filling your ears.

A second wind takes over as you push yourself up. The bastard will pay for all the sorrow he has brought. You slash again, and again, and again. None of your blows connect as he steps out of the way.

He flaps his wings; the blast smacks you against the floor, knocking the wind out of your lungs. Your shield clatters on the ground, too far away to reach. Seething, you howl as you swing, the cuts wild and bloodthirsty.

The sword slices into the dragon’s side. Roaring in pain, he clutches the wound and bares his fangs, his glare piercing into you. He slashes and you duck, dodging the blow right before it connects. You strike again, but he blocks your attack with his claws, ripping the weapon from your hands and throwing it across the room. The dragon picks you up by your neck, raising you into the air.

“You have guts.” He cackles, smoke billowing from his nostrils. “Most knights die before they even unsheathe their sword.”

He slams you against the ground. The thumping of your heart drowns out his words. “But you are not like most knights, are you?”

A stray touch would break your bones into a million pieces. You want to give up, desperately wish to give up, but your pride won’t let you. It isn’t about the village or the reward anymore, but your dignity.

“You are a remarkable fighter. I will give you two options.”

Gold clinks under his stomping feet.

“Either leave, or become my mate.”

“Mate?”

“I need a strong heir. The blood of a warrior should flow through their veins. In my years of fighting lowly knights, you have come the closest to defeating me.”

Your eyes widen as his words sink in.

“No need to be shocked. What do you think I do with the villagers?” He spits out a small flame. “They beg for my cock.”

A fire grows within as you consider your choices. Your gaze travels down to the dragon’s crotch: The tip of his cock peeks out of its slit. It is clear which option he wants you to choose.

“What if I refuse?”

“You are free to leave. Killing such a strong knight would be a waste.”

So he has honor. That’s more than you expect from a monster.

“If I mate with you, will you stop attacking the village?”

A deep laugh wells in his throat, either in mockery or admiration.

“You give yourself to me for those fools? What do you gain from helping them? They cannot repay you; I stole all their gold.”

Your fist slams into the ground.

“They are honest people! Why should they live in fear? My purity is a small price for their safety.”

“If you wish…”

He lifts you up, flapping his wings and flying upwards. A scream gets caught in your throat, unable to escape. Flying through a hole in the ceiling, he lands on the next floor, in the remains of a bedroom. Pieces of broken furniture lie in heaps, the leg of a chair snapping under the dragon’s foot. Carrying you across the room, he lowers you into a pile of pillows.

“Comfortable?” He strokes your face, making you quiver.

Grabbing your chin, careful not to scratch, he forces your gaze towards his.

“You should be proud.” His tongue drags across your neck, steamy breath hitting your skin. “You will be the mother of my child.”

He makes quick work of your armor, throwing it aside; it clangs against the stone floor. Rough hands paw at your breasts, claws close to delicate skin. His tongue explores your body, lapping at your nipples. The motions are slow, deliberate. You warm up under his touch, the soreness in your body fading away as you melt.

“Relax. You will mewl in no time.”

He handles your thighs, his grasp firm yet gentle.

“Humans are so delicate.”

He growls, taking a long lick. A gasp escapes as a wordless whisper. He licks again, savoring your taste. You fight back a moan, but another lick draws it out. Lying back into the pillows, you wallow in the sensation.

A wicked grin races across the dragon’s face. “You are enjoying this.”

Your chest lights up like dry branches in a bonfire. Gods yes, you are.

As he licks, his prick grows to full length, almost a foot. Its pointed tip leaks golden pre.

“Knights have a purity pact, do they not? It is a shame you will break yours.” He shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Such a pity.”

His tip prods at your entrance, easing inside. It burns for a moment before the overwhelming _fullness_ sends pleasure up your spine. He pulls back, slowly rocking in and out of you.

Grunts and gasps intertwine. Masculine moans fill your mind as his cock stretches you. You’re lying with the beast they sent you to kill, and you love it.

Once you were a valiant warrior, now you’re a monster’s fuck toy. You’re a disgrace. The taboo is delicious.

“My knight.” The words creep from his gut.

He thrusts faster, faster. His cries of lust grow louder, needier.

A hand grips a pillow, the other dipping down to your bud, rubbing the sensitive spot. On lonely nights your fingers would dance on your clit, but they’re nothing like his wondrous dick. Losing yourself to pleasure, your eyes drift shut.

Claws grab your shoulder, the sharp ends threatening to pierce. When your eyes open, a disgruntled dragon peers back at you.

“Let me look into your eyes when I come inside you.”

The annoyance melts away as he bucks, replaced with gluttonous delight. His tongue slips out of his maw, dangling above you. The lewd display arouses you further, nectar seeping over his prick. You’re close to your peak.

He is too, judging by how wild his thrusts have become. Growls rumble in his throat, smoke flowing from his mouth.

This wasn't how you expected the fight to end; you feared you would die, another body on the pile of slain knights. Instead, you’re the dragon’s mate, the future bearer of his heir.

A much better alternative to dying.

Roaring in triumph, the dragon erupts with a final plunge. He pulls you close as he fills you, ensuring none of his seed leaks out. The embrace is enough to push you over the edge; you cry out in his arms.

The ordeal sapped all the energy from your body, the soreness from before returning. It’s a mixture of exhaustion and satisfaction.

Thick arms wrap around your waist, his hot, massive body pressing against yours. Claws play with your hair.

“Stay with me.”

“What?”

“I will take care of you as you carry our child.”

A far cry from the fury he unleashed earlier.

He pulls out, arranging the pillows underneath so they raise your lower half. A hand glides to your belly. His smile is warm, uncharacteristic of the fearsome beast.

* * *

Verdant trees and cerulean waters surround the village below. From the balcony, everything else is worlds apart. The castle is its own realm.

True to his word, the dragon ceased his attacks on the settlement. The last few months have been peaceful.

Your family hasn’t seen you since you began living in the castle, but you send them letters and bags of gold to let them know you’re alive. You wish to reunite with them some day.

“Enjoying the view, brave knight?” From behind, his hand rubs your swelling belly, pulling you into an embrace. Your smile is soft.

You lost the battle with the dragon, but it wasn’t an end; it was a beginning.


End file.
